


Undaunted

by dongyrn



Series: MCU: Unchained [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Renegade Lab Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: Captain America and Hawkeye team up with the Brown sisters, Caitlin and Rebecca, to capture a scientist who holds a deadly secret. Until it all blows up in their faces. It never goes smooth... A short little story based on characters from my Avengers/MCU story, Unchained.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short story is based off of my previous Avengers/MCU fanfic, [Unchained](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9282002). I highly recommend reading it first. Unlike my one-shots this will be two chapters.
> 
>  **Standard Disclaimer:** All rights belong to those whose rights they belong to, primarily Marvel, though quite namely not me. Don't own a thing aside from my OCs.

Avenger's Training Facility  
Upstate New York

"Cap, need you in the situation room!" Natasha called out across the exercise room.

Steve Rogers gave the punching bag one more pummel, sending it off its chain and onto the floor. He let out a small sigh through his nose.

"How many does that make this week?" his redheaded sometimes-partner asked, closer now as she walked towards him.

The blonde soldier turned with an easy grin. "Only three. I'm tryin' to behave myself."

"Mmhmm," she murmured, sidling closer so that their conversation might not be overheard by the rest of the personnel using the room. "I take it you haven't heard back from Sharon?"

"Miss Carter," Rogers murmured, bending down to hoist the broken bag over his shoulder, "is a busy woman."

"Don't give up on her, Steve," his friend advised. "Keep on her. Be persistent. Maybe she's a little intimidated."

"She ain't the only one," he mumbled. Shaking his head, he turned back to Natasha. "Do I have time to hit the showers?"

"Depends on how grumpy you want to make Fury."

"Well, he's a big boy. I don't think a little disappointment will kill him."

"You want me to pass that little nugget along?"

"Nah, that's okay Nat, I value my health. Tell 'im I'll be along in just a few."

Ten minutes later, a freshly washed and uniformed Captain America entered the situations room, his shield slung across his shoulders. Fury, of course, was there pacing and wearing his habitual scowl.

"So glad you could join us, Cap," he groused.

"What's the problem, sir?" he asked, getting right to the point.

Fury turned and tapped a few keys on his board to change the wall display. "This is Emilio Sanchez. Spanish descent."

"Yeah, I recognize him," Steve murmured, stepping up to the screen. "He was on the Hydra scientist capture list. Mid-level."

Fury nodded. "Right, he's evaded us for some time now. We're still not sure about the projects he's worked on, but his specialty seems to be in the Medical Psychology field. Cognitive modification, central nervous system adaptation and change, that sort of thing."

"Sounds like a real charmer," Rogers mused, staring up at the aquiline profile on the screen. His hair was a lustrous black and even in the photograph, the aristocratic air about him was clear. The eyes were what unnerved Steve the most, they were an ice blue color that seemed to make him feel cold just looking at him. "So, we got a location on the guy?"

"Possibly." Fury pulled up a map. "We've got a list of abductions of children from around the area in Arizona. While normally we wouldn't assume this to be the work of a fugitive Hydra scientist, we've also had unconfirmed sightings of Sanchez in the area as well. Agent Barton has been in the area for three days and just reported in. He confirmed Sanchez is there and holed up in a heavily fortified desert compound. You and Romanov will go and back him up."

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "Mission parameters?"

"Rescue the children. Neutralize the compound. And I want that man's ass in my interrogation room within the next twenty-four hours."

Rogers grinned and sketched a salute. "You got it," he replied, turning and jogging out towards the hanger.

He keyed his comm to the usual frequency he and Natasha shared while on missions. "You got the jet ready, Nat?"

"Just waiting on you, Cap."

"On my way now."

* * *

Arizona Desert

Rogers, Natasha, and Barton were belly-down on a rocky butte jutting up against the Arizona night sky. Rogers had the field glasses trained on the large, well-lit compound on the desert below them. It was a classic bad guy's fortress with a chain-link fence encircling the property, frequent guards patrols, and even a getaway helicopter on the landing pad.

Their biggest mistake, in his estimation, was building the compound up against the butte itself.

"Why do you think they did it this way?" Barton mused, his chin resting on his folded arms, sharp eyes peering around the area. "Cost-saving? Lazy guards didn't want to walk a complete circle? Oh, I know, maybe this Sanchez guy has agoraphobia!"

"Clint," the redhead sighed good-naturedly as she tapped a few keys on her datapad. "Ah, here it is… There would appear to be several underground chambers at the base of this cliff we're lying on. My guess is that the compound is using them."

"That's great," Rogers muttered. "More area to cover for the three of us."

Barton turned onto his back and slid down so that he was no longer visible before sitting upright. His face was once more serious and all traces of jest were gone from his voice. "What's the plan, Cap?"

"We've got several objectives," Rogers began slowly, the plan beginning to take form in his head. "Chopper needs disabled. Distraction by the front gate while the other two rappel down. Kids need found and extracted safely back to the quinjet. And Emilio Sanchez needs to be captured. The latter will be a two-person job most likely, one of us can handle the kids."

Captain America nodded to himself and then mirrored Barton's movements to end up sitting next to him. "I'll go in the front. Nat, disable the chopper and then head inside to find the kids, they'll hopefully be aboveground. Clint, meet up with me by the front door and we'll head in."

"So, no stealth?" Natasha asked with a quirked eyebrow as she slid down and smoothly rose to her feet.

"Nah," Rogers grinned. "Not feeling very stealthy today."

"Thought you worked that out on the punching bag."

"Said I was behaving myself. I still need to vent a little."

"Girl trouble?" Barton grinned knowingly.

"Ain't it always?" Rogers sighed as he pulled himself upright.

"Should ask Sam for pointers," Natasha chuckled.

"No, I'm leaving that alone," the blonde soldier shook his head ruefully. "Already got an earful from Caitlin, it's none of my business what he and Rebecca do."

"Smart move, Cap," Barton laughed as he secured a pair of rappel lines. "So you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks…"

Rogers rolled his eyes and ignored the jibe. He trotted down the back side of the butte until he could slide his way to the bottom. Then he began to jog around the edge, keeping an eye out for any tripwires or the like. Eventually, he came up to the chainlink fence, glanced both ways to see where the guards currently were, and then crouched to the ground. "In position," he murmured.

"Dropping now," Barton reported back.

Rogers leapt straight up and over the fence, landing in another crouch, and flung his shield to the right. It rebounded off of the chest of one guard, dropping him to the ground. When it he caught it, he immediately whirled to fling it at the head of the guard to his left. The ricochet made his shield sail forward, and he caught it on the run, clamping it to his arm. Distant shouts began to sound out.

"Well, that's the alarm," he commented. "Let's see if we can't get them good and panicked."

As he reached the side of the building he kept running. Rounding the corner, he came face to face with a group of six soldiers, all armed with conventional assault rifles. Rogers didn't pause but flung himself into their midst, using his superior bulk, strength, and dexterity to quickly overwhelm his opponents. The last soldier was babbling on his comm in Spanish when he walked up and head-butted him into unconsciousness.

"And now they should know I'm here," he reported.

At the next corner, he rounded, Rogers had to pause. Arrayed in front of the compound's main doors were about thirty soldiers, all pointing their rifles at him.

"Hey guys," he called out cheerfully. "Have you got a restroom I can use?"

Before the enemy could respond there was a whistling sound. Several explosions went off in their midst as Barton stood on the roof above them, pelting them with explosive arrows before switching to conventional ones as Rogers entered into the fray, flinging his shield about with abandon and breaking noses where possible.

One soldier almost got the drop on him but instead sprouted an arrow on his chest. A thick pink foamy substance quickly grew out, engulfing his chest. As he tried to wipe it away his hands and arms became instantly stuck, as did his chin as he looked down. Panicked, he dropped to his knees, but then got himself stuck into a curled-up ball of misery.

"Nice one," Rogers commented when he glanced over his shoulder. "That a new arrowhead?"

"Tony's been testing shit out, gives me stuff to field-test," Barton said with a smirk as he dropped down from the roof. "I kinda like that one, but the dispersal needs to be bigger. Arrowhead could be larger and still viable."

Rogers snorted. "He paying you?"

"Nah, I do it for shits and grins."

"That should be the title for your autobiography," Natasha quipped as she walked up.

"That or, 'Well _that_ didn't work'," Rogers laughed.

"Ha, ha," Barton deadpanned. "Hilarious. Don't quit your day jobs."

"Speaking of jobs," Natasha murmured as they walked towards the doors. She pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. A bright flash of light illuminated the area from behind the compound. "One getaway vehicle disabled."

The three Avengers entered the hallway and looked about. "Right, time to go hunt," Natasha said, giving them a nod. "Take care."

"You too, Nat," Barton replied seriously, then turned to Rogers with a grin. "So, bachelor party time. Which way?"

"Straight ahead," he replied. "Towards the cliff face, and hopefully the caverns."

* * *

Caverns Beneath Arizona Desert

Oddly enough, as they made their way into the depths of the cavern, they came across several sets of bodies. At first, Rogers wondered if they were heading in circles, as they had intercepted numerous groups of guards themselves, but these other prone forms had a disproportionate amount of broken bones, knife wounds, and snapped necks. None of them were unconscious.

"You get the feeling we're not alone down here?" Barton murmured.

"Maybe," Rogers replied, his brow furrowed. "Nat, you still upstairs?"

There was only static to answer his query over the comm.

"Right," he sighed, stalking forward once more. They had explored several storage chambers and even an empty living quarters that had room for a few dozen individuals in bunk beds, but nothing out of the ordinary yet.

Until they rounded the next bend.

The panorama was laid out before them from their vantage point. It was easily three stories high, and their corridor ended in an opening somewhere up in the middle of the chamber containing it. Across the far wall was a staggeringly huge carving in the rock face, a collection of images and symbols that Rogers couldn't even begin to fathom.

"You seein' this?" he murmured.

"Yeah," Barton whispered, sounding slightly awed. "Those are some big carvings."

"Lemme know if you make any sense outta them," a light voice piped up from behind.

The two men whirled in a combat stance to face a pair of small girls, only about five foot even. One had curly brown hair tied back into a ponytail and wore tan capris cargoes and a rust-colored tank top, while the other wore light jeans and a grey crop top. Both wore sandals and smirks.

"Hi Cap," Caitlin greeted. "Glad you could join us."

"Shoulda recognized your handiwork," Clint grinned as he eased forward and gathered her into a hug. He released her and did the same for the other girl, surprising her. "How are you doin', Becca?"

"Um, I am well, thank you," the redheaded girl murmured.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Rogers queried.

"Well, we were tracking a bunch of kidnappings, couple of 'em were mutant kids, and ran across signs of our old friends from Hydra," Caitlin replied grimly.

"We decided a cleansing was in order," Rebecca added.

Caitlin shot her sister a tight grin before continuing. "The kids are upstairs, we left the mutant kids in charge and holed up until we return."

"Tasha's upstairs now," Barton interjected. "She's gonna get them to the jet and wait for us."

"Cool," the diminutive brunette smiled. "So, we gonna go take out the big bad guy? Um, there is a big bad guy, right?"

"It is a Hydra base," Rebecca reminded her. "There will always be a 'big bad guy'."

"Sometimes multiple ones, if we're lucky," her sister snickered.

"Okay then, yeah let's head in," Rogers said, shaking his head. "We're after a scientist named Emilio Sanchez."

"Sanchez…" Caitlin furrowed her brow. "Why does that sound familiar…"

"It is a common name," Rebecca commented.

"I suppose…"

"Cat, did you two set out to kill every guard?" Rogers asked hesitantly.

"Oh, that was Becca," she replied cheerfully as they headed down another corridor that sloped downwards. "She's been feeling extra energetic since she hooked up with Sam."

Barton snorted out a laugh behind his hand, but Rebecca just nodded thoughtfully. "It is true," she said quietly. "I do seem to have more energy."

"I do _not_ need to hear any more on that, thank you," Rogers muttered.

"Oh, Cap," Barton sighed humorously. "We so have got to get you a woman."

"Can it, Barton," Rogers retorted. They entered the cavern and gazed at the wall. It was even more impressive close up.

"What do you suppose it is?" Caitlin wondered.

"Why, it is only the beginning of what mankind can achieve!" rang out a cultured voice from behind them.

The four infiltrators turned and spread out. Barton hung back with an arrow nocked, searching for targets, while Caitlin and Rebecca eased to either side of Rogers. However, there only seemed to be the one man standing at the back of the cave. There were several exits behind him, but he made no more to escape, just stood there and smiled paternally, his stance regal and authoritarian.

"Emilio Sanchez, you are under arrest," Rogers called out, pulling his shield onto his hand and preparing for some sort of ambush.

"Oh, yes, yes," the scientist replied cheerfully, his ice-cold eyes incongruous with the pleasant expression on the rest of his face. "But do you not want to know what the glorious discovery behind you pertains to? What it means for the advancement of our race?"

"I _do_ know you," Caitlin breathed from Rogers' right shoulder. "Memories… from Erik, I think?"

"Ah, and look who we have here!" Sanchez cheered, holding his arms out wide. "Two of my wayward children! So nice of you to come visit your old man!"

"What are you talking about?" Barton growled from behind them.

"He…" Caitlin shook her head. "He worked at the lab. Our lab. He was…"

"He created our consciousness," Rebecca finished calmly. "I recall you as well now."

"Yes, that's right!" Sanchez smiled broadly. "I did work on that program, Project Gemini."

"Gemini?" Rogers questioned.

Caitlin tilted her head to the side. "You know, I never did discover what the name of it was."

"Well, it's all been shut down now anyways," Sanchez sighed sadly. "The last facility was destroyed… all that research lost."

"Yeah. Pity, that," Caitlin deadpanned.

"But this new discovery, it will set us on a whole new path of scientific knowledge!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Cognitive reprogramming through quasi-mystical means! It's within my reach, my friends!"

"We're not your friends, Sanchez," Rogers ground out as he took another step closer to the man. "You need to come with us now."

"Oh, well, pity it had to come to this," Sanchez lamented with a sly smile. "So, Captain America, do you know what it was I did for Project Gemini? It was the fusing of two different programs, you see, one purely physical and one purely mental. I was head of the second program."

"That's nice," Rogers replied, taking another step closer.

"I personally took care of the behavioral programming, the consciousness side of the models," Sanchez continued unhurriedly, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. "By the way, how is your Latin?"

"My… what?" Rogers asked.

Sanchez smiled wider. " _Avei Haidri_ ," he intoned in a clear and resonant voice.

Rogers paused within an arm's reach. "And what was that supposed to do?"

"Well, you see, it's the Latin for 'Hail Hydra'. It is, in fact, a reset phrase. For your lovely friends."

Rogers turned quickly to see both Caitlin and Rebecca standing straight, their arms loose at their sides and staring ahead blankly.

He rounded on Sanchez once more and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What did you do to them?" he growled.

"As I said, reset them," he laughed. "In essence, I have activated their default assassin programming, which should be kicking in right… about… now."

"Cap," Barton called out anxiously. "We got a real problem here!"

Rogers let go of the man and turned once more. Both small girls were now regarding him intently, their pale green eyes empty but focused. Rebecca slipped a knife into each hand and they slowly began to stalk forward.

"Have fun, Captain!" Sanchez called out merrily as he made his escape down one of the tunnels.

Barton let his arrow loose but it clattered against the wall of the rock corridor when Sanchez ducked into a side passageway. He cursed under his breath, pulling out another arrow, but froze as Caitlin turned to fix her eyes on him.

"Well, shit," Barton muttered.

The brunette launched herself forward, and the fight was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing cliff-hangers. Reading them, not so much. So while I can feel your pain, that doesn't mean I'm ever going to stop. 'Cause yeah, I'm evil like that.
> 
> Note, _avei haidri_ (pronounced 'Ah-vae Hy-drae') is a direct translation of Hail Hydra. Not sure how accurate it is. I should have asked my Latin-speaking daughters to verify this…
> 
> Stay tuned for the concluding chapter!
> 
> Props to **PandaAnimeLover** who helped me with the idea for this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Caverns Beneath Arizona Desert

"Cat… you don't want to do this…" Clint Barton warned breathlessly, backing away from the furiously attacking girl.

The lithe brunette didn't move with the graceful fluidity that he'd seen her use in action. She and her sister had both been reset, so to speak, with a phrase uttered by former Hydra scientist Emilio Sanchez. Though he counted it as a blessing that the small but deadly girl didn't have full access to all her skills and abilities, including the training she'd received from the Black Widow, she was dangerous enough in this default, robotic state.

Caitlin lunged forward again, then dropped to sweep Barton's feet out from under him. He just barely managed to leap away once more, but he was rapidly running out of both steam and room. Even in the large chamber they were fighting in, there were plenty of niches and corners to get backed into.

Over on the other side of the cavern, Rebecca was in combat with Captain America. She flung her throwing knives at him with abandon, and though he was able to block most of them with his shield a few managed to still get through, as evident by the cuts on his arms and bleeding hole in his right leg.

Steve Rogers charged at the nimble redheaded girl, but she backflipped out of the way, scooping a discarded knife up as she went and flinging it at him while still mid-air. He got his shield around just in time to block it.

"Any time you wanna use that big discus of yours would be great, Cap!" Barton called out. He raised his bow to block a series of kicks and punches, driven back once again. "I'm just barely holding my own here!"

"Soon as I try that she'll make me look like a porcupine," Rogers shot back, ducking behind his protection to avoid a knife flung at his head. He looked up just in time to see a form flying at him through the air. He took the foot square in the face, staggering him backwards, but quickly regained his equilibrium and attempted to counter-strike. Rebecca had already danced out of range again, however.

Barton was distracted enough by the sight that Caitlin landed a kick to his chest, getting past his defenses. He slammed back into the rock wall and she was immediately upon him, pulling her fist back to strike. With a yelp he sank down to his haunches as she punched a good-sized hole in the stone, showering him with fragments. He lashed out with his foot, which she easily dodged, but it was enough to allow him to roll away and regain some distance.

His bow was lost in the exchange, lying on the floor behind the now-advancing brunette girl.

Barton had to shudder slightly at the empty look in the girl's pale green eyes. They were always so full of emotion, lively and humorous and affectionate when dealing with her friends and family, or cold and deadly and furious when dealing with her enemies. Now, though, there just seemed to be nothing left of the Caitlin he knew and cared for like his own daughter.

"Caitlin!" he barked. "C'mon, girl, wake up! Stop doing this!" He had no idea how to reverse what was done. He wasn't even sure _what_ was done. How could a simple uttered phrase turn her into a mindless assassin automaton?

She took a running leap, spinning into a kick aimed at his head, which he rolled to the side to avoid. "You're really gonna be pissed at yourself when you find out about this!" he warned. The blonde archer spared a glance to see how Rogers was doing but was dismayed to realize that Rebecca's default programming seemed to be much more advanced than Caitlin's, perhaps because of the difference in their ages.

Rogers was barely keeping himself in the fight, limping now from several knife wounds in his legs and another cut above his eye that was now half-obscuring his vision. The diminutive redheaded girl took advantage of that fact and finally closed in to striking distance, hammering at the beleaguered man mercilessly. He took several punches and kicks to his legs and torso before she managed to hook her hand in and tear his shield from his grasp, flinging it to the side. After she did so, she sprang backwards, in between Rogers and the shield, settling herself into a ready stance as if resting up before her final killing strike.

The soldier sighed heavily and set himself into a defensive stance. "Barton," he called out.

"Yeah, Cap?" Hawkeye squawked as he took a tumble forward. Caitlin landed where he had been crouched previously, her fist making a small crater in the rock floor.

"We can't hold them off individually."

"Well, no shit," Barton muttered. As he jumped back to his feet he saw the other pair facing off. His sharp eyes took in his battered form, as well as the location of the discarded shield, and saw a chance. "Alright, I got an idea."

Caitlin lunged for him again, but instead of skipping back he slid to the side, moving deftly behind the brunette girl. She spun on one leg, as he anticipated, and lashed out with her small foot. It took him in the chest, and he gasped as he felt a rib give way. As he sailed backwards, he stretched his hand out, grasping desperately when he landed.

Grunting as the pain of impact was felt through his chest, his fingers brushed up against the edge of Rogers' shield.

Rolling towards it, he flung it at Captain America just as Rebecca began her charge. Rogers caught it and spun, connecting with the redheaded girl's temple as she closed with him. Her head snapped up as her feet flew out from under her, landing her on her back, out cold.

"Help!" Barton shouted as Caitlin flew at him. He was completely exposed on the ground and unable to get into a defensive position to deflect the coming blow, but fortunately Rogers had already started his throw. His shield caught the brunette on the side of her head and she crumpled into an unmoving heap.

Breathing heavily, Rogers limped over and pulled Barton to his feet. They stood there together, looking down at the still forms of the two sisters.

"So," Rogers finally remarked. "I figure even money on their being consumed with guilt or wanting to kick my butt for giving them concussions."

"No, Steve," Barton sighed. "You don't know Cat like I do. Definitely overwhelming guilt. We're gonna have to be ready for that."

"Yeah. Well, first things first. How long will they be out?"

"Not long. Especially Becca, she's got that faster healing. And I have no idea if they'll be reset like I was after Nat's ministrations."

Rogers grunted as he bent first to retrieve his shield and sling it across his back, and then again when he picked Rebecca up and pulled over his shoulder, her long red pigtails hanging down his back past his waist. "Then we better get moving."

"That we should." Barton strode over and retrieved his bow, then gathered Caitlin up in his arms tenderly, eyeing the large bruise forming just above her right ear. "She's gonna have one hell of a headache."

The pair began to jog back up the stone corridors the way they had come. It was slow going at first until Rogers began to heal some of the wounds he suffered, and then they could make better time.

"So, 'ministrations'?"

"Yeah, she called it 'cognitive recalibration'."

"That sounds complicated."

"Nope. Just hit me really hard upside the head."

"Ah. I see."

They emerged from the compound to find the night eerily still. "Nat, report," Rogers ordered as they continued the trek towards the jet.

"Cap, good to hear from you. Got everyone on board, engines warmed up."

"Then meet us halfway. We've got… complications."

* * *

Avengers Quinjet

Natasha had retrieved them quickly, setting down just inside the compound fence. Caitlin and Rebecca were immediately strapped down on the pair of medical beds, once they shuffled the numerous children aside, and hooked up with IVs. Fortunately, they carried a large enough gauge needle to break the skin of both girls' tough skin. Knowing their bodies would be able to heal on their own, Barton took every bit of sedative carried on board and pushed it into them. Hopefully, it would last for the flight, between the meds and the concussions, to keep them under.

Rogers sat up front, quickly filling Natasha in on what happened before calling their headquarters up to do the same. Fury agreed that getting the girls to them was a priority. The children would be transferred to another jet and flown back to Arizona to be reunited with their homes.

Both Barton and Rogers were pleased to find the bruised and battered form of Sanchez tied up behind Natasha's seat. His aristocratic air had been completely deflated as he lay trussed up on the floor and with a gag in his mouth.

Apparently, Natasha had stumbled upon him as he was exiting from a concealed escape hatch near the helicopter landing pad. She didn't take credit for the capture, though, as the children with her had swarmed him under. By the time she reached him, he was begging to be taken into custody.

Natasha looked out into the night as she pushed the jet to its limits to reach the facility in upstate New York. "What are we going to do with them, Steve?" she whispered, her voice laden with a concern that Rogers rarely heard from her.

"We'll figure it out, Nat," he tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, nobody's giving up on them."

* * *

Avenger's Training Facility  
Upstate New York

Caitlin Brown woke slowly, her head groggy as she heard her name being called. A slender hand was on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Caitlin. You must wake up."

She blinked her eyes and peered around blearily. Hovering over her was her sister, pale green eyes filled with concern.

"Wha... whazza..." The brunette swallowed, her throat dry and scratchy. "Where are we?" she asked hoarsely.

"We are in a medical ward at the facility," Rebecca explained briefly. "You have sustained major damage to your cortex and cranial structure and must transform to rejuvenate."

Caitlin blinked her eyes again. "I have no idea what the fuck you just said, Becca."

Another face peered down at her, and she smiled up at her other sister. "Hey, lookie here, I got both my sisters with me. It's my lucky day."

" _Mladshaya sestra_ , you have a concussion," Natasha explained briefly. "You need to change to heal, you're not doing it on your own."

"Oh. Okay." She glanced over at Rebecca, her eyebrows furrowed. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I did."

"Did not."

"Caitlin," Natasha interrupted firmly. "Change."

"Oh, right!" The brunette girl closed her eyes and concentrated. It was harder than usual, but when she opened them again it was from the perspective of a small black housecat. She stretched and meowed languorously.

"There's my _kotenok koshka_ ," Natasha laughed as she ran her fingers through Caitlin's fur, eliciting a loud and content purr.

"She does enjoy being a feline, does she not?" Rebecca smiled softly, rubbing a finger along the side of Caitlin's face. She received a lick in return which caused her smile to widen.

"Alright, Cat, change back now," Natasha said seriously, stepping back. "We need to talk."

Caitlin did so and sat up in the hospital bed, yawning widely before looking around. "Oh! Hey everyone!"

Wanda, Sam, Rogers, and Barton, the latter with his chest taped, were also gathered in the room. Everyone was looking aside, embarrassed.

"Caitlin," Rebecca reprimanded her quietly, holding out a bundle of clothes. "You should dress."

"Oh, yeah. Well, serves 'em all right, they know if I transform I'm gonna be naked when I wake. Should just stay this way."

"Do not be grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy. I'm just sayin'."

"Caitlin. Dress yourself."

"Fine, fine…"

A few minutes later and the Avengers were gathered in a loose circle around Caitlin and Rebecca, who were now sitting side by side on the bed. By the time Rogers had finished the story of their misadventure, the sisters ended up holding hands tightly.

"Cap, I…" Caitlin began, her eyes brimming with guilty tears.

"Don't," Rogers replied firmly. "Do _not_ feel guilty. Neither of you were in control of yourselves. And none of us had any idea this could happen."

"I hurt you," Rebecca whispered sorrowfully.

"Well, and I cold-kocked the two of you in return, so we're even," he smiled. His voice was gentle and reassuring as he continued. "We can take care of this right now, make sure it never happens again."

"We can?" Caitlin asked, perking up. "How?"

The others turned to regard Wanda, who stepped forward hesitantly. "I was able to return you, back to… how you are now," she began, her voice still with its Sokovian accent. "While you slept. Now that we know this phrase, the one the man used, I could remove it, I am fairly certain. I don't know until I try, but I will need to fully access your consciousness."

"Okay," the brunette replied. "So, what does that mean? We need to be sleeping again?"

"No. I only need two things," Wanda stated still hesitant. "Your permission and your trust."

Caitlin smiled at her one-time enemy. She'd finally managed to break through her own misgivings and begun to finally get to know the woman. They had commiserated together on the losses they had suffered, on their past. It had taken some time, but she believed they had reconciled.

She glanced aside at her sister. Initially, Rebecca was very mistrustful of the Sokovian native, primarily because of what she had done to her sister. But she had moved past that as well, and returned her look with a solemn nod.

"You have both," Caitlin affirmed, looking at Wanda again with the smile still in place.

"Yes, you do," Rebecca added quietly.

"Very well then," Wanda replied, a relieved smile on her face. "Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so both chapters, together, are about the size of a normal chapter from _Unchained_. Believe it or not, this was the size I had originally intended for that story, but they just kept getting away from me. Ah, well.
> 
> FYI, the phrase 'cold-kocked' was in common use around Steve's time, it's synonymous with 'knocked out cold'.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story, leave a review and let me know what you thought of it! For more stories related to Caitlin and Rebecca, check out the [MCU: Unchained Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/628508) page, I have a few shorts and the like. Also, I have a new multi-chapter story coming up on in the same venue.
> 
> Stay shiny!


End file.
